exorcist and witch
by black medusia
Summary: okay, i decided to change the summary so heres an OC for allen and it takes place right after tykki leaves him to die. so LETS See how witches and exorcist get along, shall we. please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fanfic for D gray man, a romance for Allen walker with an OC and a few other OCs I will introduce the OCs like so for each chappie that one is added. This is taken place right after Tykki left allen to die. I hope it is good.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Name: Annabella dwolung-r`un helr`ynegu (Wicce)<strong>_

_**NickName: Anna**_

_**Gender: female**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Species : unknown**_

_**Weapon of Choice: staff**_

_**Past : tortured without answers**_

_**Love: Allen walker**_

_**Power(s): Electricity, walk through walls, and healing abilities**_

_**Hair: curly white with strands of various purple**_

_**Eyes: a glow-like purple**_

_**Skin: fair**_

_**Attitude: normally energetic and insane**_

_**Height: 4'8**_

_**Issues: mild insanity**_

_**Obsession: an apple**_

_**Special mark: silver moon cresent with a blake strike of lightning dashing past it (located on her left hip)**_

* * *

><p>Allen woke up in a strange place with the scent of lavender heavy in the air. He looked at his arm and as you probably guessed it was missing. He tried to get up but when he did he was knocked right back down. He blinked and saw curly white hair with purple highlights wavering from almost black to almost pink. That surely confused him for a lil while.<p>

"Hi" he heard a feminine voice say from the puff of odd hair that seemed to have fabric and gems in it from various locations . The face looked up at him still attached chest to chest and smiled.

"hi, I'm Anna "

"Hi…"

"You're probably wondering what you're doing here and why you're alive right" not once did that smile of hers disappear.

Allen nodded.

" Well me and Magey (Ma- G) brought brought you here and while that special stone dust called innocent healed your heart and gathered around you and I knew you needed it so I put it in that jar over there and brought here to my home and healed your wounds with a couple of stones, a few spells, and a special potion I mixed up."

Allen nodded with uncertainty.

"Oh, did I mention I'm a witch"

His eyes widened .

"Well now that's over tell me you r name Cutie"

"A-Allen Walker"

"Nice name, So Allen walker, without your innocence what are ya gonna do"

He looked away the stared straight ahead into her to answer her with a serious look that practically said 'you can bet your life on this' and before he said keep moving forward like she knew he would say. She smiled and answered for him.

"You will follow Manna's footsteps , whoever that person is, She/he taught you well. Come on and lets fix that arm of yours Kay?"

His eyes widened but he nodded. And as they left the fortress of wood Anna grabbed the jar that was glowing green. She smiled crookedly at him as she threw the jar at him and it exploded into nothingness and the shattered innocence gathered around him.

"Okay, Allen, try and reform your arm."

"Is that possible"

"Maybe, how will you know if you don't try"

He smiled at her logic and tried.

"Innocence activate"

Nothing happened

"Just as I thought" Anna muttered as she looked off to the side before smiling again.

"Okay, plan B"

"What's plan B?"

Just then Anna attacked Allen without warning. Allen barely dodged her attack.

"What are you doing?" allen yelled at the crazed looking Anna.

"Protect yourself Allen, I won't hold back" was the only reply he got.

He dodged her every and when he started getting the upper hand she got her luck staff out ready for combat and started fighting even harder. Allen called repeatedly for his innocence to activate while fighting it and Anna frowned at him after a couple of goes and got another idea.

"Allen" she said when she stopped fighting and looked at him, "Let try plan C for a little while okay?"

He nodded and wondered what plan C was and before he knew it Anna took his hand and the moved through the solid wall and into a nice quit room that was mostly black with soft white couches near at least a dozen book shelves ten times his size at least. She motioned for him to get on the couch.

He sat down but she pushed him till he was lying flat on his back. He didn't complain too much as to wondering what she was doing.

"Allen?"

He looked at her and for once, she was looking real serious.

"What is it Anna?"

"Why did you become an exorcist?"

"Mana"

She smiled before asking "Why are you an exorcist know"

To protect the… to protect his friends, to save akuma originally. He didn't have a valid answer really.

"Allen," he looked into her lavender eyes "To be able to get your innocence back you need to have a level head. So clear your thoughts and think about why you fight akuma, about those poor souls only you can hear, see and only understand. "And with that she left him to the room where he sat and let his thoughts cloud like a monster slowly tearing his brain apart.

Within a few moments Allen Walker fell asleep and was plagued by memories of his past about his father, about his friends, about the poor tormented Akuma souls. And the reasons why he needed to be. He needed to live for those poor souls but he also wanted to survive for his friends. And with that he decided that he would fight for both human and akuma souls.

With a gasp he awoke and in the shadows of which he didn't see was Anna smiling slightly and with her left hand she grabbed her amethyst medallion and clutched it to her heart. She sighed contently before walking through the wall and took a nice nap in her purple cloth hammock.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: exorcist and witch_ the arm

**Name: Roseanna Maybelle Blasé Blaze**

**Nick name: Rose**

**Gender: female**

**Age: 18**

**Species: damphir (part witch, part vampire)**

**Weapon of choice: whip**

**Past: I don't know yours you can't know mine**

**Love: unknown(for now)**

**Power(S): fire, regeneration, aura seeing**

**Hair: dark red and straight**

**Eyes: icy blue and eerie**

**Skin: tannish**

**Attitude kick butt and aggressive**

**Height: 5'8**

**Issues: major anger**

**Obsession: being stared or looked at**

**Special mark: a flaming sword entering a heart drawn with two curved lines**

Sorry it took so long but im doing 2 d gray man stories one on the anime and one on the manga I can't help what my imagination tells me to write, it'll just come

* * *

><p>Allen woke from his dream in a sweat and checked his arm, just as he thought all the trauma that has passed was truly real and the worst part was… he could not save those poor souls even though his eye would keep telling him too repeatedly in the late hours of the night when he couldn't sleep. He knew one thing was for sure. He would not let life pass him bye. He will overcome this weakness and make all worth the wild. He would regain his innocence and he would fight for his friends and fight for the poor souls trapped in the dreadful akumas. He had to trust that Anna, his new found friend, would hold through and help him as much as he hoped. He may be putting too much faith in her but this is his only chance to keep moving forward, to never looking back, to follow manna. Till the very end.<p>

"ALLEN!"

Allen jumped as the unexpected voice caught him by surprise. In fact, he jumped right off the couch and landed on the floor and not alone. As he jumped he hit Anna's knees, causing he to lose balance and fall on top of him.

"heh heh hahahaha ahhaha" was Anna's reply to her fall on top of Allen who was apparently redder then a cherry. It contrasted rather well against his hair.

Anna finally rolled off of Allen, giggles radiating off of her in a chaotic manner causing her entire body to shake with laughter. Finally regaining her composer, she went into a serious manner.

"Okay,okay. Allen!"

"Yes,"

"Lets begin your training"

"Right"

"okay, here's my cousin; she'll be fighting you and her name is Roseanna Maybelle"

"Hi" was Roses reply.

Rose was very beautiful. She had long dark red hair. Her skin slightly tan but not really. Her eyes were icy blue and her outfit was a black mini dress with off shoulder sleeves, she had a clear belt over the dress holding a whip and a pirate looking sword (I don't know the fancy name of it), she was wearing thigh sheaths on both thighs that held twin pistol. She also had knee high boots as well they were decorated with throwing stars and had hidden daggers in the heel of each boot. She was wearing sun glasses as a headband and earing that were oval 3-D figures. Her nails were black with silver tips and she had wrist bands made out of metal. She was a female warrior in the sense of beauty.

'hello"

"o manners, hope your just polite and not weak. I'm in the mood for a good fight."

"ROSE!"

"_"

"be nice to Allen, I like his presence and his heart-"

"I know, I know. I can see it remember."

"EH?"- Allen

"Come on pip squeak , time to start training but first get an arm-"

"my name is Allen"

"not you senior Albino, the whit hared pixie over there"

"IM NOT A FRICKIN'PIXIE" Anna yelled really loudly, so much so that Allen cringed away from her slightly.

"Sorry Allen"

"S'okay"

"Kay, Allen?"

"Lets see if you can get your arm back, I hope you found your resolve" she had a hidden smile on her face as she said that.

Allen let out a breath as he recited his resolution in his head and his arm regenerated and upgraded into an awesome weapon.

"I did it.."

"you did it"

"I did it"

"Yay you did the impossible"

"impossible?"

'What are you talking about?"

"You just said-"

"Rose , Allens at your disposal"

'Wha-"

"Hi-yay" Rose yells as she knocks the confused Allen threw a wall.

" sorry Allen-kun" Anna mutters under her breath as she fed allen to the wolves AKA Rose.

* * *

><p>Sorry my stories are kinda short but , tell me what ya think<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>Allen never in his life ever felt more exhausted and in pain from training alone, the only other exhaustion that could compare would be the life threatening time he had to carry 200 pounds of Mexican powder across the dessert in Asia to pay off his master's debts. Why did Master Cross have to accumulate so much money for him to pay off? He shook his head to clear his thoughts and moaned from the pained memory. He took a deep breath as he followed Rose's advice and took a nice long ice bath to relieve the sores and take his minds off things.<p>

"So, how's it going?"

Allen bought fell out of the tub when Anna's voice took him by surprise, thank goodness he was wearing boxers or he would have been even more mortified then he already was.

"Well, I asked you a question"

"eh..mah..ug...gah..eh" was Allen's reply (AN: say it out loud)

"Oh, Allen- you're so cute when your flustered. By the way why are you flustered'?" Anna tilted her head to the side as she finished her sentence-question.

That just made confused mortified Allen blush to the degree of a bright red cherry, tomatoes could never compare to the intensity of.

"Hey Allen-kun" Anna who was standing on her hands on the rim of the chair leaned forward slightly and effectively getting closer to Allen, her hair curtaining her face , "Why is your face red?"

"Eh- um- er-eh"

"BOO!" a sudden scream caught Anna off guard( a very rare occasion indeed) and made her lose her balance and fall not only into a freezing ice pit of bath water but on top of Allen as well which caused Anna to blush and let out a small "eep". Allen on the other hand was frozen and flushed and as Anna attempted to sit up in his lap he moved to sit up as well making her tumble forward and land an accidental kiss on Allen's lips. Both of them froze, eyes wide open, lips connected, and their entire bodies were the exact color of a nice boiled lobster.

"Ayhahaha" the sound of Rose's wicked laughter knocked them out of their frozen daze and both slammed backwards tilted towards the sound and the tub fell over letting every object of its contents free-includes ice, water, Anna, and Allen of course- and sprawled onto the floor.

'oh, the evil little pixie sister of mine just got kissed by the albino boy, oh. You two make such a cute couple, truly its adorable. Anna I thought you would be a nun forever. I guess the nunnery is no longer available huh? That's too bad isn't it. Oh, O wait until the twins here about this and Sarah. Rashel wouldn't really care though"

"Rose!" yelled a very undignified witch who was wet and blushing furiously.

"hmm?"

Anna summoned a dark cloud full of lightning to follow her beloved and dark sister around.

Rose calmed down immediately and hissed at Anna, "Sister, I believe you have taken this a little to faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-"

Rose's words were cut off by a fierce shock of lightening entering her body from the dark purplish cloud.

"What was that Rose-e-e-e?" Anna said in a tempting child-like voice just to aggravate her fire hearted sister.

"Evil little Pixie.. AHHH"

Another bolt of lightning.

"what?" Anna asked innocently as a stunned Allen stared at her.

Allen was about to reply with a feared answer to know that such an innocent looking girl with such a kind heart could be so, so, so violent. It was scary. His reply was unknown though because of Anna. Anna froze and her eyes turned glow like purple all around she stood with the wind and looked forward at some unseen object that was purely without a reply to Allen's lack of reply she was off to her sister.

(!#$%^&*in rose's room!#$%^&*)

""

"what Anna?" Rose said in an agitated voice.

'you have to help me, I'm taking longer than I planned on Allen , so you have to help his friends cause the earl is fighting them and their in danger."

"why do I have to do it, I mean you still have tis demonic cloud over my head" Rose pointed over her head and stiffened as if preparing for electrocution.

"because they need you and if you do I will take away the cloud and never cast it on you ."

"Promise?"

"should we use pinkies?"

"now you're being silly."

Anna simply laughed at the conclusion Rose gave before rose flashed out to help some girl with extremely short green hair trapped in a giant crystal. As the Earl was about to, what seem to be, Eat her- Rose threw a giant flash of flames at him.

The earl fell on his bottom and blinked then he got an evil look in his eye right before he formed a dark purple energy ball in his hand as he threw it towards Rose she engulfed it in fire and sent it right back. When he pulled out a sword from the funny looking umbrella .Rose riled up her special whip. As he came at her she jumped back and hit him with an X shape slash. When he tried to get pass her and attack Lenalee she sent a fire barrier protecting Lenalee from all angles. The Earl looked at her with deep hatred and said " we will meet again witch, I don't know why your kind is here and fighting for their side but you will be sure to lose."

"Yeah right Senior Fatso , I would say when pigs fly but I have actually seen it happen so I guess when Anna get's sane"

He faded before she finished. That caused Rose to huff up and say 'o how rude, the least he could do was let me finish"

(whimpering sounds)

"hmm? O right the green gal"

Rose whent over and shook the petite injured girl lightly,

"Hey, Injured Chick, your still alive right?"

* * *

><p>Alright I think I'll end it there so please review<p>

_BLACKMEDUSIA


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry it took so long but school started and I'm not that good when multitasking so here's another chappie, it's a little rushed but I hope its good, so review and tell**_

"Hey, Green gal, you alive?" still no answer she was about to check her pulse when a one- eyed red haired boy came running near. He held a hammer to her face. She eyed it angrily and scowled.

"Who are you?"

Rose got angry at his tone

"Who am I? I just saved your friends life and that's all you have to say, o you are so lucky I am a nice witch are I would turn you to ash and burn you to smithereens."

"EH?"

"Put down your weapon you idiotic whelp!"

"Hey just wait a minute..."

"Ahhh.." Kanda yelled as he attacked the young, light-tempered witch. Her eyebrow twitched lightly. Does everyone want to kill her? It was really getting on her nerves her control broke and her entire body was engulfed in flames as she yelled "does every one want to kill me? Am I that bad? I haven't even done anything bad yet!"

"Che"

"EXCUSE ME?" Rose asked in the heat of her anger. "What do you mean 'Che'(she said it like ch-eh), you mean Samurai wannabe who just insulted me!"

He eyed her as if she were below him and that aggravated Rose to No end. "Err.." she growled as a tree near by lit up like a firework and caused the trio to turn and look at it, Rose pushed out her lips in a pout like way, looked left and right before muttering the word 'oops'. Both exorcist looked at her questionly, well Lavi looked more afraid and Kanda passive, as she shrugged her shoulders handed Lenalee to Kanda, not Lavi because he was still a statue frozen with fear and amazement, and walked away as if nothing happened. Rose disappeared until Lenalee woke up. She walked beside her and said hi.

"why are you here/" Lenalee asked

"cause I have to be."

"Why?"

"Cause someone with lightning power would of struck me down if I didn't "True. Very true.

'Why"

"are you obsessed with the letter Y because you keep saying it"

"will you answer my question?"

"Are you ready for the answer"

"Ye…"

Rose blinked as the girly exorcist with hardly any hair was being pulled into the purplish black Star.

She watched as a couple of exorcist followed with he as well.

"Im guessing I should follow her, Rose said as she stood on said star and landed on her feet ontop a pile of exorcist. She jumped off of them as they began to untangle. She looked around and said one sentence or question.

"So I guess this is the ark?"

"What do you know about it?"

Kanda

A dark aura surrounded rose as she turned to face someone she really didn't like.

'nothing"

"I don't believe you "

"well, I don't really care because you hold as much importance in my life as that dust in your hair"

"eh?" Kanda touched his hair with an amused looking frown on his face and Rose busted out laughing.

" I knew he was a girly boy"


	5. Chapter 5

_**This one will be longer I promise and I'll bring back Anna and Allen **_

_**New Characters **_

_**Ellena and Hellen(Twins)**_

_**Power : emotional control **_

_**Hair blond**_

_**Eyes: blue**_

_**Skin: fair**_

_**Weapon: tessa ( iron Fan)**_

Allen was getting confused and it seemed endless. He wanted to go and fight with his friend's against the evil but he didn't want to go against Anna. She was kind and beautiful. Not that looks matter, relationships weren't something exorcist really have. Even if he liked Anna which he didn't or did he? He just didn't know anymore. Anna was amazing and she was powerful and brilliant and she was smart, sarcastic and could understand his pain. He liked her but it couldn't happen, whatever his mind wanted him to want. Anna was just a friend , Right?

"Hi "

"AH?" Allen exclaimed after Anna surprised him out of his mental monologue of questions.

"guess what you're doing, Allen-Kun ?"

'EHHHHHH"

"We're going to meet your friends and see how their doing"

"we are?"

"yes, but first…"

"wha…"

"HI!(2)"

Both Anna and Allen jumped as two voices caught them by surprise. Allen looked over and saw two identical blondes smiling at them with evil glints in their eyes.

"Hellen,Ellena! What are you doing here?"

"hmm, we wanted to see our favorite sister" Ellena said

" the one that's not us" Hellen popped in

"so we dropped in to see you," Ellena added

"and see how surprised we were to see you," Hellen finshed

" All over a blonde Cutie" Ellena added again

"Allen-kun's hair is white" Anna said softly

"so you admit it" Hellen shouted

"That you were all over him" Ellena finished

"uh?"

"eh?" Ellena said

" Cutie pants have something to say?"  
>"you k now twin?"<p>

"what twin?"

"he's rerally cute, if he gets taller he could be a mega hottie"

"sis, he is one"

"The bad boy yet innocence is very rare"

"I like him twin."

"I do too"

"Should we.."

Allen was grabbed from behind by Anna and transported to an unknown area."

!#$%^&*()_!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*(!#$%^&*()_!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()O!#$%^&*(_)+!#$%^&*()_+!#$%^&*()_~!#$%^&*()_+!#$%^&*()~!#$%^&*()_

The group Rose was traveling was down to Lenalee, Choji, and Lavi. They just opened the door and were greeted by two noahs, Rhode and Tykki.

"Eh, Tykki. Why'd you kill Allen? These are not nearly as fun as him. There's only three left and only one can fight.

"Hey, I may be a witch but I can fight too"

"But you haven't so far."

"I felt no need to"

"See, Rhode. These witches are so simple mind and so powerful you can't help but want to learn more about their e-"Tykki was cut off as two people fell on top of him."

"Great timing Sis" was Rose's comment as Anna and Allen climbed off Tykki and straightened their clothes.  
>"Allen..." a teary eyed Lenalee said as she saw her supposedly dead comrade.<p>

Lavi did double take and then shouted "Al-" but didn't finish cause Rose hip bumped him out of the way so she could talk to her sister.

"So, Anna; what are you doing here? Don't get me wrong, I knew you would come I just didn't know when exactly and for some reason I know its early"

" I will say one word : Twins"'

" the spawns hell are here?"

Eh.." Rose kicked lavi to make him quiet.

" Rose, pardon the intrusion, but why are you beating up the Cyclopes redhead?"

" he getsd on my nerves"

" how?" a pained lavi interrupted their conversation

" by living, your presence makes me hate you, you are just one of those people who I see then hate for no obscure reason"

"Rose, I know you are judgmental, but isn't that a tad bit harsh"

"no, by the way I think you forgot something"

"what?"

"you know the guy you like?"

"allen ? I do-" rose interrupted her statement before she could finish

"yeah well, the enemy is rapping his mouth"

"what!~" lero, lavi, Lenalee, and Anna shouted as they looked over and say Rhode kissing Allen. Her Allen. Someone was about to be shocked literally. Crazy power filled Anna returned and electrocuted everyone in sight, except herself and Allen of course.

Every one of them was charcoaled with electricity. Most were laying on the ground.

"Damn, that hurt" Rose muttered as she tried to walk away from the pillar she used as support. Lenalee didn't move because she fainted and Lavi was in shock. Rhode was the worst and couldn't understand why it actually hurt. Tykki, blinked twice and choji was just lying there.

"That was interesting" Tykki muttered under his breath and looked at the young yet extremely powerful girl who just attacked them all.

"lero' was lero's reply after he floated from his soot stained place.

Anna walked over and jumped on Allen's back. Her arms round his neck and head on his shoulder.

"Stay away from MY Allen' she emphasized on my to let them all know that Allen belonged solely to her and himself.

"Your Allen?" Rhode asked as her eyes narrowed

'Anna" Allen muttered out silently.  
>"Yes my Allen, I helped him regain his innocence and make him stronger and understand him and your just some slut who tried to get all over MY Allen- kun"<p>

Anna was seriously pissed and electricity ran over her as jealousy made her extremely powerful and full of energy to attack a certain shorty. Rose looked wide eyed at Anna and took three steps away from her powerful sister. Anna never liked a guy before but when she was made she could be as scary as heck, when she was embarrassed she would throw lightning clouds or shocks at the culprit. Rose didn't know what Anna would do when jealous but that dark aura surrounding her sister pretty much told her it would be far from good. The other four people in the room (Tykki, Choji, Lavi, and Lenalee) looked at her and figured it be wise to do the same.

"Anna." Rose tried to get her sister's attention.

"Im a slut?" Rhode interrupted in a form of anger and her candles formed around her ready to attack. Rhode plucked one out of thin air and threw it at Anna. Anna used Her electric power to shock it into ash ( not sure if that's possible but its my imagination so now it is in here)

"is that the best you got ?"

Rhode's eyes seemed to flame up at seeing someone defeat her candles without even moving. Well that's not true she climbed over Allen and somehow got him to hold her bridal style. She leaned closer and kissed Allen on the lips and winked at Rhode when she finished.

"Sorry about that Slut, but I had to cleanse My Allen's lips after you polluted them with your evil disgusting traits." Allen was as Red as a tomated and his scar seemed almost white in comparison. His eyes shined brightly because of it too.

"Aww, Allen-kun your so cute when you blush" Anna went on and acted as if Rhode didn't exist and finally went back onto her own two feet. Her dark aura dimmed slightly but didn't go away.

"So tykki, y'all were all sitting at the table discussing something/ how bout you continue and allow me and My Allen to hear it as well'

"Allen Walker, he lives" a card sung out sorrowfully.

"mean card, wanting Allen dead" Anna pouted as she walked over to the table holding Allen's hand. I guess her jealousy made their relationship move a little bit faster. Every one followed her and looked a slight bit scared and Lenalee was crying and it wasn't because of her. She knew that.

"Rose?"

"Hai?" Rose was slightly scared at the minute and went into soldier mode for protection.

"Watch allen, I'm going to get Samuri boy for future events Kay?"

"HuH?"

I won't repeat myself"

"I mean, sure, I mean yes, imeand kay" at the end of her babbling she tilted her head slightly in an attempt to look cute. Lavi who came to know her somewhat, knew this Anna had to be powerful to scare someone as full hearted as Rose.

Anna opened a purple gateand before she walked off she said,

"if that slut touches my Allen, I will kill her and torment you"

With that said Rose didn't hesitate to be super protective of Allen and made sure she didn't get the U punisher punishment again. Once scared her for life twice could bout well , make her go insane. Oh, she didn't want insanity yet she gulped and nodded just as Anna disappeared.

_**Please review**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I was so happy with review I got so I dedicate this chapter to my favorite reviewer **_GoldPhantom and z-eion _**and hope its up to standards**_

"Here Samurai, here boy" Anna called out into the darkness of the abyss as she rode on Magey( in case you forgot Magey is her magic carpet similar to Aladdin's but in the place of gold and black there is pure white that shines like crystals or diamonds). She grabbed the white bag and grabbed some white dust whispered the words

"deornes be beorhteac aece ar" ( in old English this says darkness be light with eternal grace, a spell I made up) with those words muttered the white dust began to glow an eerie purple color

"laetan inan deopnes" ( set free in abyss) she finished the spell as she let the dust fall in spirals and betrayed a ghostly vortex where she could travel and see souls as well as what had once been reality; only in a purple monotone. "Samurai Dude!" she yelled out until she say a girlish dude who looked half dead.

She formed her staff as she walked over to him. She poked him with it twice before he grabbed her stick and asked a simple question,

"who are you?"

"Anna"

"The one the crazy wench was talking about?"

Anna got mad at that, no one, I repeat, no one calls her sister a wench. She switched her wait over a flipped him onto his stomache put as foot on his back and grabbed his hair. "Never call my sister that or I will hurt you"

Kanda grunted against the pain and figured all girls he was to become allies with were one hundred percent insane especially this one. She let go suddenly helped him up and said "lets go"

'go where"

"to find find vampy silly?"

This girl, kanda thought, was mentally disabled and overly insane. Was she bipolar or something? He knew Lenalee could be mood changing but she was something else.

Suddenly Anna stopped

"whats wrong?' Kanda asked that girl in an annoyed confused voice.

'I don't know, and wait!" Kanda blinked, "I came here to help you and you use a commanding annoyed voice at me, are you nuts?'

"no,but I think you are"Kanda replied but he really thought he just thought it.

"Im not crazy, im a kind Sorceress am you just insulted me!"

"Tch"

"errrr,grrr' Lightning was flashing all around until she couldn't take it any more and she zapped him. I t made him fall backwards and blink.

What the hell was his only thoughts.

"this is just perfect" Anna shouted out her anger. " I try to help the sad green girl and get trapped in an empty abyss!"

"EH?" Kanda stared at her

"How am I suppose to be with my Allen-kun "

'The moyashi?" kanda questioned lightly as the short pixie like girl carried on her little rant well more like continuous or endless rant.

"What? I don't understand your foreign language but knock it off before I zap you again, I am of the storm and right now, I am very angry because I am trapped until this universe is real again. Stupid Noah."

"You know of the Noah's ?" Kanda questioned her fiercely

"Well, yeah. One slutty one just mouth rapped my Allen-kun.. hey why am I talking to you spellbound Samurai?"

"Spell bound?"

"The shadow mark on yer chest"

"What?"

"I am a witch, I may not be an expert on shadow magic but I can recognize it"

" Shadow magic?"

" o come on, the mark of survival- I think that's it- is on yeer chest"

"Survival ?"

" did you make a deal with a magic dweller of any kind"

"Not yer bussness"

"must be a contract marking then"

"What are you talking about?"

"noth-"

"!"

Lavi and Choji fell from the oblivion above them/

"I guess your trappd here too"

"who are you talking to" Samurai man asked her.

Anna squinted her eyes and took a look a little closer at Choji and Lavi. They were transparent meaning they were someone else in the oblivion maybe a forgotten floor above them. "O"

"O what,Female Moyashi?"

"Moyashi?"

"You're not that smart are you?" Samurai asked her after she still didn't get it.

"He-hya- ZAP!" she said with a weird hand motion that ended with Kanda being thrown twenty feet away and withering in agony. She sure did have a knack for hurting people.

" Crazy moyashi"

"excuse me?" Anna asked with a high-town girl accent(X-scUs mee?")

"Betsiny"

"Hmp" Anna turned her back on him turned around looked into her satchel and grabbed a mirror . Kanda looked over her shoulder with a curious look in his eyes. Her finger nails began to glow a light purple

And she traced a curvy pattern on the glass while muttering the worlds "scéawung mec min` healsgebedda; éadgiefu mec thee beorht sylfum ansíen (show me my beloved, gift me the eye of sight)" Kanda's face was twisted up in confusion from the strange language she of a sudden the glass glowed so brightly it was blinding and suddenly it became clear as day and they were able to see. Allen was trapped by his master and was with Lenalee. Rose was nowhere in sight and for some reason that made Anna mad. She shook it off and used her finger on the glass to move the images over and take a look around. Kanda gasped as they saw an adult man with outrageously long hair that was scarlet fighting the earl the millennium earl. All of a sudden the image turned back to glass and shattered for no obvious reason. But one idea popped into her head. Briana, a witch of black radiance was teaming up with the earl. She was the only witch Anna could claim low enough to do so.

Anna gasped and Kanda was surprised to know that all the interesting fights were ahead of him. He should of made the scarlet bi-witch fight lightning giant monster dude.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it took so long but school has kept me busy but on the bright side I made all As lowest was a 96. Math hates me.

Anna was getting angry and was having a brief eye twitch.

"What are you doing" asked the girlish samurai who tsk-s too much for Anna liking. Her reply was her hitting him in the head with her white oak staff to shut the unusually talkative samurai. "IM BORED" Anna whined for the umpteenth time. The samurai rolled his eyes as Anna sighed out loud again and began digging in her bag again.

"since the stupid mirror broke-"

"you're the one that broke it"

"I guess ill have to use plan C to look upon my dear Allen-kun_"

" crazy pixie is obsessed with the moyashi"

"Aha, I found it,"

"huh?"

" this will work for sure"

"what the hell are you talking about"

BAM!- Anna hit Kanda in the head again

"don't call me pixie"

The now unconscious Kanda didn't answer.

* * *

><p>"Why aren't you helping?" Lenalee asked road<p>

"Anna didn't tell me too"

'But you're suppose to protect Allen aren't you?'

"the albino boy is doing a fine job defending himself"

"but what if he gets hurt"

"so what ?"

"Anna loves allen right, who is she suppose to love if he's dead"

"I'm too lazy to help right now""You're evil"

"Nah, not evil- just slightly demented"

"Lavi, Allen "Lenalee sobbed

"You cry way too much, it bad for your completion"

* * *

><p>"ugh" Kanda said as he came back to consciousness and looked to the side and jumped.<p>

"what the hell is that"

Anna looked at him with a Really look, "You don't know?" Anna shaked her head sorrowly.

"What kind of idiot doesn't recognize a cauldron?"

"what are you doing"

"it's obvious, I'm trying to get a reading on my Allen-kun. Now lets see eye of newt, wolf's Bane, and a drop of sinner's blood"

"She really is a witch"

Then, the boy falls asleep  
>The flame inside the breathing ashes,<br>and one by one

Many dear profiles appear  
>Thousands of dreams<br>drop to the Earth

On the night when silver eyes flicker,  
>the shining you is born<br>Even though countless prayers are  
>returned to the earth by the passing millions of years<p>

I will continue to pray  
>No matter what, shower this child with love<br>And kiss on the connected hands

Interesting song, I feel a great importance from it. Something is going to happen; Anna looked over to Kanda to see him frozen and in the position . After looking at Kanda she looks down at her potion going null and void. The song blocked her connection with Allen.

"What the Hell!" then all of a sudden what wasn't was real and the alternate dimension faded away as the real world returned. Anna flew back onto Mag-E and stayed out of the samurai's sight and letting it be a dream to him.

Kanda heard the piano playing as his eyes watered and he went on his way. Anna smiled at his change of tude and flew through layers of ceiling all the way to Lavi. He was also waking from the reality change and I assumed the same for the other exorcist here as well.

Anna left Lavi and flew the perimeter and area looking for her Allen-kun. She did not she him which caused her to pout a little a bit right before a whip went around her waist and dragged her down.

A

H

H

H

H

H

H

H  
>!<p>

SWOOSH

BANG  
>OW<br>EEK

Hy-ya

STOP

Huh? Anna opened her eyes to see who she was being dragged down by. It was her sister Rose and she had used her Dragon's tongue- AKA her whip- on her. A dark aura surrounded Anna.

"YOU USED THE WHIP ON ME?"

"your angry- I understand. But spme shit has been happening and_"

":you didn't help did you?"

"You didn't tell me to"

"It should have been obvious"

"How so"  
>"How can I be in love if there's no one to love?"<p>

'Why does that sound familiar? O ya green chick said something similar"

"help me find Allen now or I'll sick Ellen and Helen on you by revealing your location"

"You wouldn't"  
>"o I definitely would"<p>

'Fine"

"Allen"  
>"Albino boy"<br>"really rose?"

"he'd respond louder if he heard it I bet "

'Why do I talk to you"

"You don't you threaten and manipulate me to do your bidding "

"Not true"

"Half it is"  
>"I'll give you that"<br>"I knew you were a manipulative bi-'

Suddenly a door popped out of nowhere right in front of us.

"should we enter Sister dear" Rose asked Anna politely

"I don't know"  
>"ARE YOU WITCHES COMING" asked a deep mysterious voice.<p>

"creeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepy' the girls said in union but went in because they felt no gut wrenching horror in their spine.

Anna walked in to find a white room with Lenalee on the couch, a strange red haired man standing in the middle and Allen sitting on the piano seat next to a grand white piano.

"Allen-kun" Anna yelled as she threw herself on Allen making him and herself fall to the ground with a loud thump. She was on top of him and he looked up to her with shock first, then resignation, and finally- the most important one- Love.

"ah, it seems my baka apprentice got himself mingled with a witch, at least she's pretty'

"Allen!' a irritating voice rang out before he started listing off food. Anna frowned as Allen pushed her off and stood up. He helped her up as well and held her delicately in his arms and looked up to a screen that randomly appeared out of nowhere.

Anna smiled as a happy moment was about to take place for the exorcist. Anna scrunched up her nose as she flashed back to a moment 25 minutes ago.

!#$%^&*()_+ FLASHBACK+_)(*&^%$#!

Anna whispered a now a day spell as a come back attack on the evil Tykki Mikk

"Hocus Pocus dittery da send the twins to the evil wooo la anme that is given write it on the grave tykki mikk is now there victim or slave"

!#$%^&*()_+Flashback+_)(*&^%$#!

* * *

><p>"Hi weird guy"<p>

Tykki rubbed his head as two girls who looked identical kept irritating him. They were relentless. Pulling on his hair, jumping on his back, joking about his appearance, asking sexual jokes, sexually harassing him, and even grossly flirting with him. What is wrong with this set of twins were they completely deranged. What did he do to deserve this.

With that thought he wondered about asking road for help but then remembered she was injured and in pain at the moment so he would have to suffer from their harmless irritation.

"Hey weird guy, why won't you answer our question about …"

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long again I wanted to update this a week or 2 ago. Sorry my computer erased or i accidently earased the dialouge between lenalee and rose<p> 


End file.
